I'm Not Missing This
by StayGoldPonboy148
Summary: Miley leads everyone to believe that she can't attend Kevin and Danielle's wedding. But she isn't going to miss it. She has a plan and with the help of a Jonas. She may just pull it off. Its a Miley/Jonas and Niley.


"Why did they send me this?" I asked my best friend.

"If anyone deserved one, it was you."

I sighed. I had no idea what to think.

"They don't expect you to come," Demi whispered. "They know that they have hurt you too much for that."

They had chosen December 19th . I didn't know whether to call it coincidence or irony or their way of trying to make it a good day. Either way it was interesting. And I still didn't know why I had been invited. I knew Demi was right in them expecting me not come. That was fine. I understood it. Sure Nick and I had reconnected and I still loved Joe and Kevin and Frankie with all my heart, but things weren't ever going to be the same. Especially since I would probably love Nick until the day I die.

"I want to go, Dems." I was being honest and I could tell she was shocked. "I'm in London that week. So maybe you can just give them all something for me."

Demi was looking at me expectantly.

I handed her a webkinz and told her to give it to Frankie. I then took out a letter for Joe. It may have seemed odd, but Joe would understand. He needs to read it before the ceremony starts. I told her to just simply give Nick a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, something simple. Lastly, I handed her a DVD.

"I want you to play this at the reception."

"What? What is it?"

"Demi, please. Don't watch it beforehand and please just play it." I was on the verge of tears. I left for London in a few hours and in a few days they were all headed to New York.

"Of course, Miles." She gave me a hug and told me to text her when I landed.

When she left, I immediately left to find my mom.

"Mom?" I was yelling throughout the house. "Mom, where the hell are you?"

"Miley, we're in the living room. No need to get testy."

I walked into the living room to see my mom, dad, and brothers and sisters all sitting there. Of course, I was leaving soon. Oh well. This needed to be done.

"I'm not missing it." Done. Plain and simple. I could see my family was confused but I also saw Brandi's eyes make their way to the piece of paper in my hand. "I'm not missing it." I repeated.

My mom just gave me a weak smile and I knew that I had gotten my way.

_**A few days later…**_

I had been up all night. My plane left London late so I could get to New York on time. I had to cancel a show and I knew that people were going to be mad. But this is where I needed to be. I would never forgive myself for missing this. I just hope Demi gives them all my gifts. That's the only way my plan will work.

My mom and I had landed around 3 this morning. It was the only way we could get anywhere unseen. We were staying at a hotel within walking distance of the castle. Which is good, considering it is freezing but I can't risk a car service. I was busy running scenarios over and over through my brain when I heard my mom.

"Miley, why don't you go take a shower and start to get ready. The wedding is about to start."

Our plan was to sneak in the back and hide behind the pillars to watch the ceremony. Then quickly sneak out before anyone noticed so we could get into the reception hall waiting room without them seeing me. I looked at the clock when I got out of the shower, Demi should be giving them my gifts right about now.

_**At the Castle**_

_**Demi's POV**_

"Hey handsome boys." I giggled. I couldn't help it, I was so excited. I was so happy that I got to be a part of Kevin's day and I was even more excited that Miley got to was well, even if only in spirit.

"Hey Dems!" Joe leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I knew that it was now or never. Frankie looked bored to tears and apparently Joe had to read the letter before the ceremony started.

"Miley wanted to be here." I saw their heads shoot up and Kevin just gave me a small smile. "She told me she wishes she could come, but management won't let her leave London. She asked me to give you guys some stuff though."

Frankie lit up with excitement when I pulled the webkinz from my purse. I swore I heard Nick mutter "only Miley would remember" or something along those lines.

"Kev, she has this DVD she wants me to play for you and Dani at the reception, is that okay?"

His smile only got wider and he nodded his head yes.

"Joe, here is a letter for you. It seemed odd to me, but she said you have to read it before the ceremony starts."

I knew this one meant the most. Even if it wasn't something Nick could physically hold. I knew this is the one that she wanted me to give the most. I quietly walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He was startled but knew this was her gift and hugged me back. I whispered "from Miley" as I kissed him on the cheek.

"And from me, she still loves you too."

His face turned a bright shade of red and I knew I had done my job.

"Well, I am off to my seat. See you boys later." I waved as I walked out of the room.

_**Joe's POV**_

"She always finds a way to be here, even when she can't actually be here." I chuckled. You gotta love that girl.

I could tell that all of this meant the world to Kevin. I knew that Kevin didn't expect her to come but I don't think he expected much of anything at all. And I could tell that this made him that much more excited for this day.

"What did Demi whisper to you Nick?" I was curious. I saw her kiss his cheek and assumed that was his gift from Miley. Especially when he turned a bright red.

"Just said, that Miley asked her to give me a hug and kiss—and then she told me that she still loved me too."

"You know, she is prolly right bro. You two will always have something." Kevin spoke for one of the first times today. God that boy was nervous.

I sat down and opened the letter. My eyes widened at the words.

_Joe- After Dani walks down the aisle and the service starts, look to the back. You'll see me ther_e. _There was no way I was missing this day. I asked Demi to give you all something-I hope she did. I hope Frankie liked his webkinz and I hope Nick understood what she was doing. I do still love him you know. Well, the point is, you were the only one I trust with this and I need your help. I have asked Demi to play a DVD at the reception, it starts off with a couple pictures of all us together throughout the years. Some I have taken candidly that you boys don't know about. There are also a few of Kev and Dani. After those pictures it cuts to me talking. I want to sing them a song. The song starts on the DVD but I want to finish it in person. So after the first verse, I need you to cut the DVD off. Do you think you can do this for me? When you see me at the back of the church give me a wink if we're on! Oh and Joey-don't think that this letter was just for my benefit. You can add this to our collection. And just so you know, I love you with all my heart. I couldn't ask for a better best friend then the one I have in you. -Miles_

I couldn't believe it. Well actually I could believe it. This is so something she would do. I was probably smiling like an idiot.

"Dude, what did she say in that letter?" I looked up to see all three of them staring at me, but I knew that it was Nick who asked.

"Nothing," I chuckled. "Just adding to our collection."

_**Half hour later  
Miley's POV**_

We had seen Dani walk out of the room and towards the aisle and knew that it was safe to take our place at the back of the room. I was really hoping Joe had read my note and that we were on for the reception.

I looked up as the Paul said "We are gathered here today…" just in time to see Joe turn his head and wink. I looked at my mom and let out a huge sigh of relief. This was actually going to work. I couldn't believe it.

I smiled to myself as I looked at the scene before me. Joe and Nick looked so proud of their brother. They both had smiles from ear to ear. I saw Denise with tears in her eyes look over at her sons from time to time. She must be the proudest woman in the world today. Lastly, I looked at the bride and groom. It had taken them a long time to get here. And it wasn't without problems. Dani was one of the most supportive people in the world and Kevin was one of the sweetest. They were really a match made in heaven I couldn't be happier.

I felt myself tear up when Kevin and Dani said their vows. And I let them fall when I saw the tears in Nicks. This was a hard day for us-but both of us were glad that something good was actually happening on it. This was now their day-and we were happy to give it up.

"Kevin, you may now kiss your bride!" The whole place stood up and cheered. I let out a squeal of excitement which was thankfully drowned out by the clapping. My mom and I quickly turned around and made our way to the reception hall. Thankfully it was just down a couple hallways. I ran into the room and boy did it look gorgeous. I went up to the sound guy and told him my plan. He said he would help out with the DVD and handed me a microphone. He also told me where I could hide and not be seen until the DVD was played.

I was getting antsy and nervous when I heard everyone start to come in. My mom quietly giggled.

"Miley, will you calm down. Everything is gonna be fine. Stop worrying."

She grabbed my hand as "The Way You Make Me Feel" started to play. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw Nick's attempt at dancing.

Their first dance had come and gone and the reception had been going on for about a half hour when I finally saw Demi head over to the sound booth. This was it.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Demi spoke into the microphone. "I have something here that a special friend would like me to play for the bride and groom."

People started to whisper and I saw Kevin smile.

"She couldn't be here tonight…" Joe choked on his drink and they looked at him weirdly. God dammit Joe. "But she wanted all of you, especially the bride and groom, to know that she loves you."

The sound guy popped in the DVD and it began to play. I laughed at the boys reactions to some of the pictures they had never seen. They were definitely pretty embarrassing. There was this one though, it was the last picture before it went to static and I talked. It was of Kevin and Danielle backstage after one of their shows. I think Joe had actually taken it and I had gotten a copy. But Kevin was trying to give Dani a hug and she was pretending to be disgusted by him. It was one of the cutest pictures in the world.

This was it-it went to static.

I heard the gasps and the whispers and the cheers when it cut to my face.

"Hey guys, it's me, Miley. Well you obviously knew that considering my pretty face is on the screen."

Laughs. Good. That could have been bad.

"Well anyway, I just wanted to let you know how sorry I was that I couldn't make it today. I would give anything to be there with you guys right now. Frankie, I hope you liked your gift and know that I love you. Paul and Denise, I can only imagine how proud you guys are right now. I want you to know that you raised wonderful boys and just got an amazing addition to your family. Joe, whatever you do, try not to run into the cake or anything breakable. From what I hear the reception hall looks amazing."

The crowd laughed again and I could see Joe scowl. But hey, I only spoke the truth.

"And Nick,"

I saw him look down and then back up at the screen from my spot to the side of the stage.

"I want you to dance. Don't care what anyone else thinks tonight. Today is finally a happy day and I for one am glad to give in to that."

I watched him look over at Kevin and heard him "I'm glad you made today a good one, bro."

"Oh and one more thing, I love you."

He blushed and the crowd "awwww'd" how corny.

"Lastly, to Kevin and Danielle. I hope you got the ceremony on video and that you take lots of pictures. I want to feel like I am there when I finally get to see all this. Dani, you are an amazing girl. I am not sure how I could have gotten through without you. No matter what you were by my side and I love you so much. There is no doubt that you make a beautiful bride and I know that we are family. And Kevin, you mean the world to me. Through out everything we have been through, I know that you are always going to be my big brother. You have saved my life in more ways than one. You brought me back to earth when I lost all control. I love you so much. And to the two of you and your wedding day….Congratulations-you guys show the world and each other how much love you have without saying anything at all -you both deserve the world. This is for you…."

This was it…the song was starting. I saw Joe work his way towards the sound guy. The sound guy flipped his head in my direction and the music started to play…

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark

Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing"

I shuffled around where I was hiding and was getting ready to walk out. My microphone made that clicking sound meaning the guy had turned it on. I heard the video go off and Joe just say oops. I couldn't help but laugh. They were all glaring at Joe and I heard Kevin shout typical. That's when the music started up again. It was my turn. I stepped out from behind the shadows and began to sing.

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me when ever I fall

You say it best..when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd)

Try as they may they can never define

What's been said between your heart and mine"

I could hear the mouths drop of the entire Jonas family, well minus Joe. And I definitely couldn't ignore the squeal that came from Demi. As I was finishing the song, I walked up to Kevin and Danielle who had tears running down their cheeks.

"They say it best, when they say nothing at all."

They both smiled. As the music ended and the crowd clapped, I pulled the mic away from my lips and looked at them "I wasn't gonna miss this."

I was immediately engulfed in a hug from both the bride and groom.

"I am so glad you are here, Miles." Kevin whispered.

"It just wouldn't have been right without you!" Dani added. 

I smiled. I knew I couldn't miss this.

"How did you pull this off?" asked Demi. "And how come I wasn't in on the surprise."

"Ah D, don't be offended. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep a secret like this."

"True, but you obviously had help. I just….oh…" She had caught on. "That's why he had to read it before the ceremony."

Kevin and Nick's heads both snapped towards Joe. "Hi!" he giggled.

The rest of the reception was perfect. I danced with Kevin, Paul, Joe, and Frankie. I hadn't gotten to dance with Nick but this was Kevin and Danielle's day. I didn't want to make things weird. Dani and Kevin had just left and Denise and Paul had taken a very tired Frankie back to the hotel. I was sitting in the reception hall with Joe and Demi, just gossiping about life.

"Of course I still love him guys. I always will. He is half the reason I am here today." They were both looking behind me and I blushed in realization.

Joe gave me a kiss on the cheek and Demi gave me a quick hug.

"We'll leave you two."

I turned to face him only to realize that he looked absolutely incredible. He had undone his tie and it lay loose around his neck and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone.

"I can't believe you're here." He whispered as I got closer.

"Like I said before, I wasn't missing this." He just smiled.

"Did you mean what you said in the video and just now." He was nervous.

I gently reached my hand up and caressed his cheek. "Of course I did."

He smiled slightly and bent down. I closed my eyes preparing for a kiss, but it never came. Instead he whispered in my ear, "I don't think we got the chance to dance tonight."

I smiled and he led me to the dance floor.

"It's a happy day now Mi. And it's time that I not care what anyone else thinks."

He spun me around only to bring me back into his arms and place a kiss on my lips.

I heard the camera go off and looked to see Demi and Joe standing there smiling.

Nick and I both laughed.

"I want a copy!" I yelled before kissing him again.

Yea, I am definitely glad that I didn't miss this.

**AN- I know-this was really long but I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**If you want, follow me on twitter-give me some story ideas**

**.com/packergirl44**


End file.
